


The last to be the first

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron Week 2018 [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Secretly Dating, soppy idiots, with a hint of vadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron Week day 7 Jukebox/MusicRadio DJ Aaron + Musician Robert





	The last to be the first

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a Love Actually AU that I never got around to writing at Christmas. The idea stuck in my head though and when I saw the prompts for this week, it just fit perfectly.  
> the result was that i spent AGES planning it in my head, even this week while trying to write/finish my fics for the other days... which is why this is a day late... but hopefully still enjoyable.

“After the news it’s time for our dynamic duo Aaron and Adam. What have you got planned for us today, lads?”

“Well Tracy, we have a ton of great music.” Adam started. “All Aaron approved, so you know it’s good.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and pushed Adam away from the microphone.

“And we have Robert Sugden coming in to talk about his new single and album and we’ll be giving away tickets to his club tour.”

“You can send in your questions for Robert now and we’ll ask them on air later. Marriage proposals and indecent proposals are allowed but we can’t guarantee a positive reply.”  Adam joked.

“Sounds exciting. I’ll be back the same time tomorrow, enjoy Robert Sugden. I know I’ll be sticking around to catch his performance. Bye for now!” Tracey said and started the music signalling the end of her show and the start of the ads.

“Yeah, are you a Robert fan Trace?” Adam asked.

“Of course. Who isn’t these days? Good looking guy with a guitar and a voice to die for. What’s not to love?”

“Adam is more of a fan of his manager.” Aaron teased. “I’ll be right back, I’m just going to go over the last details of the show with Robert.”

“Alright mate. But remember we’re on in 5 minutes.”

“I know. Just play a song or two after the news. I’ll be back in no time.” Aaron promised and left the studio.

“Details of the show?” Tracey asked. “What are you guys planning on doing with him?”

“I don’t know. Maybe about the competition for the tickets or something.” Adam said, knowing full well what Aaron meant but keeping his promise not to say anything.

\---

“Robert, do you have a minute? Some details for the show I want to discuss with you.” Aaron said, walking up to Robert who was chatting to his manager and sister Victoria in the hallway.

“Oh, of course. Lead the way.”

“Doesn’t the show start in 5 minutes?” Victoria asked.

“Yeah, just some last minute things. Won’t take long. It’s for the competition. For the show tickets.”

“I thought we’d agreed on that already? Shouldn’t I be in this meeting too then?”

“No, it’s ok sis. Go get a coffee, I’ll be right back.” Robert said quickly.

“Five minutes.” Aaron promised and led Robert down a hallway to the men’s toilets, quickly checking to make sure no-one was around before dragging him inside.

“Is this where we’re having our meeting?” Robert grinned.

“I can hear what’s on air here.” Aaron said, dragging him into a stall and locking the door behind them. “We really only have five minutes so shut up and kiss me.”

Robert leaned forward and softly kissed Aaron, who was not in the mood for slow and sweet and pulled Robert closer by the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

“Miss me?” Robert asked when they pulled back.

“What do you think? I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks.”

“I know.” Robert sighed and kissed Aaron again. “But I’ll be home for the next few weeks now. Tour rehearsals. Just round the corner from your place.”

Aaron smiled.

“Oh my, what a coincidence.”

“Isn’t it just?”

“So you’ll be staying at mine then?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“Do you really think I’ll let you go back to yours when you’re right around the corner from me?”

“I was hoping you’d say that. I have a bag in my car and Vic is going home for a few days. My brother’s wife just had a baby.”

“Shouldn’t you go up there too then?”

“I’m busy aren’t I? I’m a serious musician preparing for my tour.” Robert said and both men laughed.

“I should get back.” Aaron said as he ran his fingers through Robert’s hair. “It’s getting long.”

“I know. But apparently my hair looks better when it’s longer. Someone told me that a while ago.”

“Really now?” Aaron asked, thinking back to when he’d said that one of the first times he’d spent the night at Robert’s place. “Sounds like a smart person.”

“I’ll make sure to pass on the compliment.”

“And we’re back.” Adam’s voice came through the speakers. “Well I am, Aaron is still MIA. Aaron, mate, I know you’re in the building, so drop what you’re doing and hurry up and get back here. We’re _all_ waiting for you.”

Aaron sighed and pressed a quick kiss to Robert’s lips.

“See you in there?” He asked and Robert nodded. “We have to be careful though, there are webcams all over the place in the studio.”

“I know. But I think I can resist you for an hour or two.” Robert said, stealing another kiss. “We’ll just have to make up for lost time when we get back to yours tonight.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Aaron said before unlocking the door and slipping out of the bathroom and all but running back to the studio.

“Hey, look who we have here everyone. He has returned!” Adam said dramatically when Aaron entered the studio.

“Yes, yes, I know, I’m sorry. Bathroom break.”

“Come on lad, you’ve worked here for long enough to know not to get the chili surprise for lunch.”

“Yeah, I know. I was feeling adventurous. Now enough talking about me, let’s play some music.” Aaron said and started a song.

“You’re going to have to be more careful if you don’t want anyone to know.” Adam warned him. “I can only cover for you so many times.”

“I know, I’m sorry. We lost track of time. It won’t be much longer, I promise.”

“I’ve heard that before.”

“Yes, I know. But we’re having a good time together. We’re still getting to know each other and it’s nice, you know, like we’re regular people and nobody cares if we’re together or not. Just him and me and nobody having an opinion on it.”

“I know mate, and I’m happy for you… but people aren’t stupid. He’s a popular guy, people are interested in his love life. They’ll figure it out.”

Aaron nodded and put his headphones back on.

“And that was one of my personal favourites, an oldie but a goodie, _I Bet You Look Good On the Dancefloor_ by the Arctic Monkeys.”

“Now, like we told you earlier, we have Robert Sugden in the studio in a few minutes, so get your questions ready.”

“And pay attention if you want to be in with a chance to win tickets to one of his gigs of his very nearly sold out national tour. Now, to get you all in the mood, here’s his debut single _I Am Who I Am._ ” Aaron said and started the song before taking his headphones off again.

The studio door opened and Robert entered, politely shaking hands with both Adam and Aaron, like he was just another guest on their show.

Though the looks he and Aaron were giving each other told a completely different story.

Adam mentally shook his head at the two men, knowing it would only be a matter of time before they would be found out.

“Did you get coffee? Or do you want something else?”

“I’m good.” Robert replied holding up a water bottle. “Got everything I need right here.” He said, smiling just a little too brightly at Aaron. Adam wanted to smack both of them.

The song ended and all three men put their headphones back on.

“Alright, I hope you enjoyed that. We’ve got the real deal in the studio right now.” Aaron started, pushing a few buttons and adding applause sound effects to his introduction. “Mister Robert Sugden in da house, everyone!”

“Welcome Robert, good to have you on the show, mate. How are you?” Adam asked.

“Thanks. I’m happy to be here. Life is good.”

“Yeah your single is at number 5 now, isn’t it?”

“Four, Ads, pay attention.” Aaron corrected.

“Alright, number 4 then. And the tour is almost sold out, right?”

“Yeah it’s going really well. Some of the dates have sold out completely already.”

“That’s great man. Remember we’ll be giving away tickets to those some of shows today, more info on that to come.”

“Actually, I talked to Robert about this earlier, he’s agreed to let us give away two tickets to each show. So you can win tickets to every night of his upcoming tour.” Aaron added.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Do you have your tickets yet Aaron?” Adam asked, deliberately putting the spotlight on his friend and co-host to get back at him for his interruptions.

“Uh yeah, yeah I uh I’ll go check out a show. Probably.”

“Well then everyone, if you go see Robert Sugden on tour, you might just run into our very own Aaron Dingle too. A word of advice, buy him a pint and he’s your best friend.” Adam teased.

“Right. Enough about me, back to the music.” Aaron said. “We’re going to play a track from your album in a minute. It’s your debut album but you’ve been in the music industry for a long time right?”

“That’s right. I used to write for other people and produce but when I played my sister a song she pushed me to record and release it myself. It took some persuasion… but well… here I am now.”

“And your sister is your manager now, right?”

“Ads is a big, big fan of  your manager.” Aaron said, grinning at Adam. “You know when artists or bands come into the studio they usually have this entourage with them. A manager or tour manager, sometimes both, and usually someone from the record label.” He explained. “And Robert has been on a show here a few times now and each time he’s brought his manager along. And Adam has developed a bit of a crush on her.”

“Ok I know you want to embarrass me, but it’s not going to work. I admit, I think Victoria is the most beautiful woman on this earth and I would be honoured if she’d agree to go out on a date with me.” Adam said, looking at Vic through the studio window.

“Are you asking my sister out?” Robert asked laughingly.

“Yes I am. Do you reckon she’ll say yes?”

“I don’t know mate. You should ask her. Vic, come in here.”

Victoria turned red and tried to hide but Robert went to get her.

“Don’t feel like you have to say yes just because we’re on the radio.” Aaron said when she’d put a spare pair of headphones on and sat down next to Robert. “In fact, feel free to turn him down live on national radio.”

“He hasn’t asked me anything yet.” Vic said, trying to compose herself.

“Oh is that how it is? Alright then.” Adam said, getting up from his seat and walking around the desk to Vic and knelt down in front of her, portable microphone in his hand. “Victoria Sugden, will you go out on a date with me?”

“I would love to.”

“You just made my _life_.” Adam said, giving her a quick hug before sitting back down and turning back to Robert. “So what about the other Sugden sibling’s love life? The press links you to a lot of beautiful ladies and we get a ton of messages asking about you and Rebecca White.”

“There is no me and Rebecca White.” Robert said, looking at Aaron. “We had a fling a few years ago but that’s it.”

“I’m seeing photos of the two of you at a club that have people convinced you two are an item again.” Aaron commented, looking at the screen in front of him.

“I ran into her a few weeks ago when I was there with some friends. I think she was there with her new boyfriend actually.” Robert shrugged.

“Alright, so Rebecca is a no. Is there anyone special in your life at the moment?” Aaron asked and Adam fought the urge to roll his eyes at the two of them.

“Yeah… yeah there is actually.” Robert smiled. “We’ve been together for a few months now and it’s going really well. I’m happy.”

Aaron bit his lip in an attempt to hide the smile on his own face but failed miserably.

“That’s uh… that’s great. Congrats.”

“Yeah mate, lucky in love and lucky in business. Life’s going pretty well for you, isn’t it?” Adam asked, trying to get the conversation back to the music.

“Definitely.” Robert agreed.

“The album is full of love songs, did you write those with this person in mind?”

“Most of them were written before I met him but they do fit really well now.” Robert said, looking at Aaron, neither one noticing his slip up.

“Right, well, let’s play some more music and then when we come back, we’ll talk some more about the new single and we’ll tell you all about how you can win those tickets.” Adam said and started a song. “You two do realise you’re fooling exactly no-one right?”

“What?”

“Take a look at the inbox. The whole world is onto you.” Adam sighed and started to read out a few texts.

_“Wait, is Robert dating Aaron?”_

_“Get you a man who looks at you the way Robert looks at Aaron.”_

_“Him? He means Aaron right?”_

_“Aaron is a lucky guy.”_

_“TFW you wish you were Aaron Dingle.”_

_“Why are they asking him about this Rebecca woman when he’s making heart eyes at Aaron?”_

_“Hot new showbiz couple alert!”_

_“OMG how cute are they?!”_

“Welcome back everyone.” Adam said, putting his headphones back on when the song ended. “Robert Sugden is still with us, here to talk about his new single and a chance to win tickets to his show.”

“Right. Yes. Uhm… you can win tickets by simply telling us why you should win and which city you’d like to win tickets for.” Aaron said, trying to get his head together enough to continue the show. “So uhm, Robert, your new single is called _The Last To Be The First_. What is it about?”

Robert smiled.

“It’s about meeting someone and falling in love with them, and just knowing that this person is the one. The last person who you will ever go on a first date with, give you a first kiss, spend a first night with, because you’ll never want anyone else. That kind of thing.”

“That’s a really sweet thought.” Adam commented. “Is this one of these songs that weren’t written especially for someone but fit really well now?”

“It’s not actually. I wrote it after our first date. After he kissed me goodnight.” Robert said, more to Aaron than anyone else. “It’s one of the last songs I wrote for the album and it’s really personal. I didn’t even want it on there at first but my sister and my best friend Vanessa convinced me to do it… and release it as a single.”

“It’s one of my favourite songs at the moment.” Aaron said, a blush creeping up his neck.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Robert told him.

“So this person your song is about,” Adam started. “The last person to be your first kiss etc… would you say you’ve found them?”

“Definitely. I just hope he feels the same.”

“I’m sure he does.” Aaron replied.

Adam watched the inbox explode with messages about the two of them and rolled his eyes. He grabbed a marker and wrote _You are all right. Aaron_ _♥_ _Robert_ on the back of a print out of an email one of the other DJs had left behind and held it up to the webcam. He was happy for his friend, but that didn’t mean they didn’t drive him absolutely crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are always more than welcome!


End file.
